For the Better
by XxAnarchyStockingFangirlxX
Summary: Six months after faking his own death to escape the Ministry, Draco is living in the United States incognito. While there, he meets a familiar redheaded girl and his life changes for the better. D/G
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **__Yes, yes, another project! I should be working on my Harry/Hermione story, but this idea came to me today during Christmas dinner, and I just had to write it or it'd bug me! XD_

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter and anything Harry Potter related rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. However, some characters in here are my own._

_**A couple of quick notes : **__obviously a Harry Potter alternate universe. Sirius is still alive, and so is Dumbledore. None of the canon pairings (except Bill and Fleur, of course) happened. It's 6 years after Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts. Draco never became a Death Eater. Harry DID kill Voldemort, but much later than in the book. And of course, Voldemort's been dead for a long time, too. Oh yeah! And Cedric never died._

_And now onto the story!_

**Chapter One: Settling in America**

Draco Malfoy looked out of the window of the taxi and sighed distastefully. He scorned at all of the Muggles out and about, playing, laughing, dancing, even twerking ('what the fuck are those imbeciles doing?' Draco thought inwardly in disgust)! He was so glad he wasn't one of those filthy Muggles. He shook his head and looked away from the window. He sighed and ran a hand through his slicked back hair. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be in the United States. Even worse than the fact that he was in the States, he was in a pretty boring state. How could anyone live in _Ohio? _It was almost farming area! At least he was living in a nice big city close to Indiana. Not stuck in the middle. He hated being in the midde of anything. He looked at the buildings. _'What kind of name is 'Dayton?' _ he wondered to himself.

After a long time of driving, the taxi driver finally stopped in front of an apartment building. Draco looked up and sighed. It looked at least a hundred years old, it had vines growing up on the side of the red brick wall facing the end of the block. The paint looked faded in the front. And-was that an antique street lamp? Draco rolled his eyes. _This _was where he was going to be living at now? Pathetic. The taxi driver cleared his throat and held out his hand. Draco was confused at first, then blinked in realization. "Oh. Right, sorry," he mumbled, getting out the Muggle money and giving it to the driver. "Here you go."

He got out of the taxi cab and got his things out of the back seat and the trunk. He waved to the taxi driver as he sped away. He picked up his luggage (thankfully it wasn't that heavy. At least he was allowed to do _some _magic to make his luggage not heavy) and headed inside of the apartment complex. Draco snorted to himself. On the outside, the apartment building looked ancient, but on the inside it looked as modern as could be. He glanced around at the people and tried not to shudder at their...Muggleness.

Draco strolled to the front desk and was greeted by a young woman who looked like she would rather eat porcupines than be on her job. 'Yikes,' Draco thought to himself. 'Damn Muggles, don't know how to keep up appearances.' He cleared his throat and forced a sweet Malfoy smile. "Good afternoon, Miss. I'm just moving in today, and I've come to collect my key since I have paid beforehand for my room."

"Yeah, an' what's your name?" the woman asked, exhaling her cigarette smoke directly into Draco's face. He coughed, then tried not to strangle her as he composed himself. He smiled again.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he replied, showing her his identification card. The woman took it and told him to hold on a couple of minutes. She began to type information into her computer and finally gave Draco his card back, then she gave him his key. Room 402. Draco nodded and smiled at the woman and gave a discrete "thank you" before picking up his bags again and heading to the elevator to go to the fourth flour. He discovered in America the ground floor was actually the first floor. He had to get used to that if he was going to stay here for a while. He pressed the four button and waited patiently as the elevator descended up the shaft and finally stopped on the fourth floor. Draco looked around to make sure he was indeed on the correct floor, then he headed down the hall. He quickly caught sighed of room 402. He unlocked the door and stepped inside then locked the door after he came in with his bags.

The room was already furnished with the basics, such as a couch, bed, television, etc. Draco frowned. It wasn't _anything _like the mansions he was used to, but he couldn't complain yet. It looked like a homey little place-well, homey for a _Muggle. _There was a living room, bathroom, kitchen, and two bedrooms. He opened his suitcases and used a charm to make his items grow back to normal size, then used another charm to put them in their designated locations. Once his room was all settled for now, he took off the jacket to his suit and tossed it against a chair, and he laid on the bed. He turned on the television to use as background noise and turned the volume down a little.

He stared (more like glared) at the ceiling with contempt. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be back in England, in his own warm bed in Malfoy Manor. But he couldn't. He wasn't able to. He knew he couldn't go back to his Manor.

Potter, that bloody _Potter_-he finally killed Voldemort, just a mere year ago. Draco should have been happy. Elated! Glad he didn't have to worry about his father's constant standards and lectures about the Dark Lord, and glad he didn't have to worry about being killed by Voldemort for resisting his power. But when Potty killed Voldemort at last (_'About time he grew some balls and did something right,' _Draco had thought, smirking slightly at his little comment), the Ministry of Magic was on a Death Eater hunt. They had gathered all of the Death Eaters and put them on trial. Those Death Eaters who did the most severe crimes and were practically Voldemort non-identical clones were put to death immediately. Those who were more scared of Voldemort or not as loyal or those who didn't commit such awful crimes as the higher ranking Death Eaters, they were sent to Azkaban and were demanded to be given the Dementors' Kiss immediately instead.

Lucius Malfoy, one of the higher ranking Death Eaters, basically Voldemort's loyal right-hand man, was not captured at first. He had escaped from the Ministry's angry members' clutches and fled to Hogwarts. He was too terrified for Draco's sake, so he came to Dumbledore. A cowardice thing, Draco admitted even to today, but he was still grateful of his father's cowardice.

Lucius begged Dumbledore to protect Draco. Even though Draco had graduated a few years previously, Dumbledore agreed. As powerful as the old fart was, Draco knew that Dumbledore's word wouldn't be enough to clear the Malfoy name. It was hard to persuade the Ministry when it came to Death Eaters. If the Ministry of Magic ever found out that Draco, even though wasn't a Death Eater, was _training _to become a Death Eater (unwillingly of course), they would put him in the same category as Lucius and put him to death with his father. Draco still cringed of the idea even to this day.

For six months, Lucius evaded the Ministry to set up a plan with Dumbledore and Serverus Snape. The headmaster and the Potions teacher would do everything they could to protect Draco. Lucius came up with the location (_'Great idea, father,' _Draco had thought sarcastically now that he was here) where basic witches and wizards were less likely to inhabit, let alone Ministry members. He picked the United States, where the Malfoy name wasn't well-known, if at all, and he, Dumbledore, and Snape built an account for Draco in the United States, so he could still keep all his money. Of course, sacrifices had to be made. Draco couldn't be permitted to live in a mansion or anything fancy of the sort. That topped with a huge bank account and with the name 'Malfoy' would surely raise some eyebrows, especially some eyebrows of any undercover Ministry agents.

After much planning, it was all set. The country, city, apartment...everything. All was left was to tell Draco and Draco would be on his way to a better life. Being a stuck up spoiled Malfoy Prince, he didn't take the news well enough, but he agreed to it just so he could save his own tailfeather. Lucius pulled Draco to the side after the meeting and was crying. Draco realized it was the first time his father ever showed emotion in his direction. Draco swallowed uneasily, realizing how afraid his father was of the Ministry of Magic. His words and goodbyes came out shakey, though he kept trying to control his voice. He put his hands on his son's shoulders and looked at him strongly.

_"Now Draco," Lucius said, his emotions getting the better of him, "I'm sorry I've been unfeeling towards you and your mother all these years. Being under Voldemort's wing made me think I was invincible and that emotions were for the weak and pathetic. Now I see it's true. I'm weak now, and so all of my emotion is coming out." He bit his lip, tears threatening to spill over again. He gulped again. "I haven't always been the best and most understanding father, I realize this. I'm sorry I forced you to train to become a Death Eater...I should have respected that you were too scared to, but Voldemort's power made me feel too significant and superior that I didn't consider your emotions at all..."_

_"Father, don't..." Draco said coolly, not showing any emotion whatsoever. "You've been a great father. Don't blame yourself for anything."_

_Lucius struggled to keep eye contact. "I'm sorry I'm being overly emotional, my son. Tonight will be the last time you see me, then I'm going to turn myself in."_

_"Father...why are you turning yourself in if you're afraid of being executed?"_

_"I would rather have this immediately than keep on running. The fear every day of the chance I may get caught that day is more extreme than getting turned in immediately. Please understand..."_

_"...I suppose I do, father. Whatever feels right to you."_

_"I told your mother about all of this, and she is all the way in another country, deep in isolation and hiding. She wants you to know she loves you dearly, Draco."_

_"..."_

_"Lucius," Snape called, folding his arms, obviously trying not to react sadly to this situation, "it's nearly time Draco gets on his flight to the United States. Do hurry up with this goodbye." He went back into the headmaster's office, giving Lucius and Draco a few minutes' more privacy. _

_Lucius sighed and looked at Draco again, his eyes fierce again and strong. His grip on Draco's shoulders tightened just slightly. "Draco, it will pain me to never see you again, but we must do this. I'm so sorry for putting you and your mother through all of this. Just know, son, that I love you so much. You're my world, the best thing that's ever happened to me since I married Narcissa. Goodbye, Draco. I love you." He let his son go and he started walking away slowly, his head low. Draco stared after his father, and Lucius turned around to give Draco one last look. "Draco, no matter what happens, don't...don't make the same mistakes as I did." With that, he Apparated away. _

_Draco appeared calm and unaffected, but on the inside he was devastated. He loved his father, even if he was a cold man most of the time. He would miss him dearly. Draco looked up as Snape exited Dumbledore's office and looked down at Draco. "Are you ready, Draco?" Snape asked the younger Malfoy. Draco bit his lip gently and nodded. Snape nodded and took Draco away so he could start his new life. _

Draco opened his eyes after his flashback. He sighed. He was still staring at the ceiling. Snape had told him before they parted that Dumbledore told everyone that Draco had died and his body was instantly taken away. Draco was slightly glad his father came to Dumbledore for help, or else he really _would _have been dead at this very moment. He hated feeling grateful for that old wimp. But he was safe for now, so he didn't worry. Draco looked at the time on the thing Muggles called an alarm clock. It was 8:30 at night. Draco got up and went to his bathroom to shower. It was a nice long shower that took him almost an hour to finish. He finally stepped out, put on his pyjamas, and then crawled back in bed. He put his attention back on the television. It was pretty entertaining, he hated to admit. He smirked. "Well, Muggles certainly know how to make something entertaining." After three hours of television, Draco became tired, so he turned off the television and pulled the covers up to his chin as he stared at the dark ceiling again, the city noises down below distracting him. He groaned and cast a simple charm to make his room keep noises out completely. He finally fell asleep, having black and empty dreams.

_**A/N: **__There was my first chapter! I hope you liked it! At first, I didn't know what state or city to use, so I just resorted to my proud Buckeye state. *heroic pose* _

_As for the scene where Lucius (damn, I keep typing "Luvius") and Draco departed, I hope it wasn't too terrible. I wanted to show Lucius's bottled up fear. When Voldemort's in power, Lucius figured he shouldn't show emotion ever, and now that Voldemort is dead, his fear and sadness and stuff that was once bottled up it all came out in his final goodbye. And he begged for Dumbledore's help because, well, he wanted his son safe! So, sorry for you hardcore badass!Lucius fans, I just wanted to show a softer side of the jerk. No D/G yet, but I promise it will come in the next chapter or two. _

_Please review! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: **__Updating without checking my reviews of my last chapter...if I have any. XD I know I should be working on _Predicting Love, _but I'm in Drinny overload at the moment and I need my fix or I'll go crazy...er. So, without further ado, here's chapter two!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter and anything Harry Potter related rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. However, some characters in here are my own._

A week after moving in to his apartment, Draco decided to go out for a walk. He walked down the stairs and saw some teenage mother trying to calm her whiney three-year-old son. Draco rolled his eyes. _'These Muggles sure do start reproducing at young ages,' _he thought to himself as he pushed the lobby doors and walked out onto the sidewalk. It was a chilly November day, and he cursed under his breath, wishing he had brought a jacket. The weather was unpleasant, and the cold wind bit his face. If it hadn't been windy, the weather would have been a bit more bearable.

Loud vehicles, crowds of people walking; Draco groaned mentally. This was nothing like he was very useed to. He was so used to Apparating wherever he needed to go and crowds were never that big of a deal. A Malfoy shouldn't have to make around like...Muggles.

Several blocks later, Draco realized he was hungry. His stomach growled and he put a hand on it. He sighed. "I guess I should find a place to get a quick lunch," he said, looking around. He looked around in disgusted at all of the fast food places. He finally settled for a small little restaruant that looked classy enough. He entered and waited for a table. A middle-aged woman about 40 came to him and grabbed a menu. "How many people?" she asked.

_'Just one, you bloody Muggle. Do you see anyone else with me?' _he thought. He gave her a sweet smile. Oh, how he hated being polite to dimwits. "Just me, Miss," he replied calmly. "Could I get a small table outside on the side of the restaurant?" he asked, pointing to the window where outside were several small tables and gorgeous flowers. The area wasn't particularly _outside, _but it was outside of the main restaurant. The inside of the area was disguised to simulate outside. The woman smiled and led him outside and gave him a table. He thanked her. She nodded. "Your waitress will be right with you, sir." Draco nodded and picked up the menu and browsed it. He glanced at her from his menu and snorted to himself. That woman's hair looked years out of style-it looked 80s. His eyes swept over the menu again and he didn't notice his waitress come to his table. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

Draco looked up and noticed her red hair right away. His eyes focused on her face. She had many freckles on her face, and she had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She looked familiar, but Draco shrugged it off. The waitress smiled at him, but Draco could tell it was forced. Did he indeed meet her before and he didn't recall it? Was she a girl he once snogged back in Hogwarts? No, he would have remembered red hair and freckles. She spoke up. "My name is Ginny, and I'll be your server today," she said slowly. "Can I get you something to drink first?" she asked, getting out her little notepad to take his order. Draco's eyes widened slowly. Ginny...wasn't that..._Weasley's _sister? _Potter's _fangirl? What was _she _doing here? He shook his head mentally. Maybe it was just a major coincidence. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, er-_Ginny. _Could I get a bottle of wine?" he asked. "What varieties do you offer?"

Ginny's nose scrunched up a bit. "We only have one, I'm sorry. But it's a huge customer favourite. You won't be disappointed," she told him, somewhat bittersweetly. Draco cringed a bit at her icy tone.

"Yes, well..." he replied, "yes. I would like that well-reviewed wine." He nodded to her in confirmation. Ginny nodded and wrote it down. The restaurant inside was busy, so Draco figured she wrote the wine down so she wouldn't forget when she was waiting on others. "And could I get a few more minutes to look at the menu again?"

Ginny nodded again and went inside the restaurant. Draco's eyes browsed the menu yet again, not sure what he wanted. Nothing here was as high class as the food his house elves back at Malfoy Manor made for his family. He sighed and was getting warmer. He was glad this area was heated. He noticed the "beach" section had a split in the middle. He figured it was opened during warm weather for the true dining outside experience.

Ginny came back not too long, carrying the bottle of wine. She set up the glass for Draco and poured wine into it. She then stood back up straight and took out her writing pad again. "Have you decided yet?" Draco nodded and ordered the sea food dish and a side order of salad. Ginny nodded. "I'll get that for you right away..._Malfoy."_ With that, she smirked and headed back into the restaurant. Draco didn't know whether to feel contempt, surprise, fear, or...what?

So this waitress named Ginny knew his last name. And she had red hair, brown eyes, and freckles, and a slightly pale complexion. He tried thinking back to Hogwarts days. He remembered when in his second year, he, Potter, and Weasley were in that bookstore and he was mean to Potter and Weasley. Then Weasley's sister-Weaslette-stood up to him with such hate, her brown eyes burning with anger. Then Draco recalled the Bat Bogey curse. It was Weasley's little sister that did that to him. His eyes flew open in an instant. So his waitress _was _the Weaslette! How didn't he notice that before? The name, hair, eyes, and freckles?

After a long time of waiting (since the restaurant inside became more and more crowded), Ginny finally came back with Draco's food and setting it all on the table for him. She sighed. "Anything else I can get for you?" she asked.

Draco felt like messing with her, felt like seeing if she still had the Weasley temper, so he replied, "Yeah, as a matter of fact, you can. I'd like you to get in my bed so I can shag you senseless, Weaslette!" He smirked. Ginny was startled at first, then narrowed her eyes at him, her face turning almost as red as her hair. She leaned in closely, grabbing his chin forcefully with one hand. She was mere inches from his face, but she didn't care.

"Look, _Malfoy,_" she said acidly, "I know you're on the run. I know you had help. My status of being here has nothing to do with yourr escape, however, Ron is now an Auror and don't forget, my other brother Percy is in the Ministry as well. If you give me a hard time, Malfoy, if you say anything bad or _do _anything, I'll tell them about how you're here. I'll tell them you're not reallly dead. They'll come for you and you'll never see the light of day again." She glared at him, making Draco slightly unnerved. Who knew this little Weasel had even more fire inside of her? Draco merely kept up his trademark smirk, trying not to show the redhead what effect she had.

"Alright, alright, Weasl-_Ginny._" He shrugged and pushed her hand away from his chin. "I'll play nice. For now. Just leave me be so I can enjoy my lunch if you don't mind." He took his fork and started to eat his salad. Ginny just shook her head and left him.

Draco finally finished his meal and was waiting on the bill. He had done a little thinking. He certainly didn't want to be handed in to the Ministry. How could he keep Ginny at bay? Once Ginny delivered him the bill, Draco kept thinking as he got up to leave. He smirked. _'I think I'll bribe the little Weasel. Give her more than just a few measley dollars. She'll be so stunned by all this money for once in her life, she won't utter a vowel to her brothers. Perfect!' _He counted out his money and put a nice clump of Muggle money on the table, and decided to add a few spare Galleons. Then he left and paid for his bill and went home.

Ginny cleaned the table after Draco had left and noticed the large tip she received. She gasped slightly and then hesitantly took the money he had left for her. She sighed, shaking her head. "I have a bad feeling about this," she mumbled, heading back inside.

_**A/n: **__Finally, Ginny makes an appearance! What happens next? Review and I shall tell you! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: **__Aaaaand another chapter! And it's a lot of Ginny!I finally got my arse in gear!Without further ado..._

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be filthy stinkin' rich. _

"I'll see you later, Gin!"

"Bye, Rebecca!" Ginny responded, smiling and waving at her fellow waitress and new friend. It was well after closing time, and Ginny decided to stay a little later so she could clean up. One would think staying after work to clean willingly is poppycock, but she didn't mind. Well, she did mind the cleaning part, but everything else wasn't that bad. She liked the little restaurant. The empty, quiet environment helped her take her mind off of things. Sure, she could do it at home, but why do it there with a television to distract her? Or her snow white owl she named Aphrodite make a racket from her cage. Or having to answer to her brother Ron's constant letters. Or having to talk to him for a long time via Floo? Ginny didn't like any of that. She wanted _somewhere _quiet, so staying after work and cleaning certainly was a good option.

Ginny had moved to this not-so-little down in Ohio upon request. As much as she didn't want to (and she _really _didn't want to), Dumbledore and Snape and a few other wizards had asked her to basically be Draco's...supervisor, if you will. Of course at first, Ginny didn't know how to act. Rage that he's on the run and Dumbledore was one of the ones who helped out. Relief that he wasn't dead (_'What in Merlin's name am I thinking, relief!?' she had scolded herself even to this day_). Annoyance that out of _anyone, SHE _was the one asked to look out for Draco.

Of course, the Weasley temper made her have a bit of a fit at the request, but she eventually kept her tongue, knowing it wasn't smart or respectful to speak in the old Dumbledore in such a way. And Snape still scared her, even though she was no longer a Hogwarts student. Dumbledore had told her that she was entrusted in this position because out of all of the Griffyndors he'd seen in a while, Ginny had the biggest personality of trust and giving _anyone _another chance. Oh how Ginny cursed to herself at her attitude. She couldn't help it. She was mad about it, but she had to remind herself she had to have some forgiving attitude, unless she wanted to end up as hotheaded as Ron. She needed a personality that made her stand out from her family, known for their temper (or non-stop joking like Fred and George).

She and the older wizards had talked for a while and sorted things out and gave more explainations. She was given the address to Draco's apartment (if the need ever came up to tell him something of utter importance). Ginny felt a little uneasy at the fact that she now held an address she could just apparate to to _Draco Malfoy's. _Even if he knew he was on the run and could only use _small _magic, she was worried that that bloody git, as Ron always oh-so-gently puts it, would try to get payback for that Bat-Bogey Hex, or...Merlin knows what!

She was also instructed to get a low-profile job and keep magic to a minimum. If ever she had to Floo her relatives or friends, she and Dumbledore came up with the perfect story so that she wouldn't be asked a lot of questions or suspect anything else, even though suspecting something was unlikely, since everyone Ginny knew basically trusted her, so there was no worry there.

Every other month, Ginny was to apparate to Draco's apartment and keep check on him when the elder wizards couldn't or had no time to. Ginny scowled at that. Spend time at Malfoy's? Fun. But, she reminded herself, at least Narcissa was all the way hiding in India. At least Ginny only had to deal with _one _stubborn git of a Malfoy instead of two.

When she had finally arrived to the States and moved in to an apartment (_'Oh dear,' she noticed grimly, 'I live just a couple of floors down from him!'_), she set out quickly to find a decent job. A restaurant seemed nicefor now. She would work there for a while until she found an even better job if she needed to. She had gotten her job at the restaurant, _Taste of America, _and had gotten great friends, especially Rebecca.

Rebecca was Ginny's first _real _friend that she met here in the States. Her friend, while very attractive but a bit awkward, was such a great person to talk to. They became fast friends in just a matter of a few months.

Everything was going swimmingly until that day she came to work and had to be a waitress to _him. _She was taken a bit aback when she saw him again years after seeing him graduate from Hogwarts. He had grown a bit taller, and his hair was as white-blonde as always, but he apparently decided to have it slick again, but not like it was in her first year. His eyes seemed to be a bit darker...not menacing, just..._darker. _His face had looked a bit worn, but it no doubt had matured. But his _eyes..._Ginny kept going back to thinking about his deep eyes.

Ginny's head snapped up from wiping the current table she was working on. She mentally slapped herself. "Now, now, Ginny!" she thought aloud, grateful that nobody was there to hear her. "Don't go thinking about that git like that! He made your life hell at Hogwarts!" She grumbled and finished up the table. Locking everything up and making sure she didn't forget anything, Ginny turned off the lights, locked the door one last time, then walked to her apartment building, which was only about a ten minute walk away.

The cold December air hit her face as she trudged along the sidewalk. Most everyone were out and going to stores, and some were just window-shopping. Christmas was only in a week, and she and Rebecca and a few other co-workers were going to go to a party in town on Christmas Eve. Thinking about the party got Ginny giddy, making her smile despite how cold it was. And luckily, she finished her Christmas shopping a couple of days ago. She hated how people decided to go last-minute shopping on Chrsitmas Eve. Well, at least in the Muggle World. Muggles were crazy with shopping during the Holidays. She knew this because of all the tales one of her fellow Griffyndors told her about her past Christmases in the Muggle World. In Chicago. Now that was crazy enough! Ginny had heard all about the Black Fridays, Christmas Eve shopping...she'd heard it all from her fellow Griffyndor wizard whose name she never learned because he was only a first year and Ginny was in her last.

Her mind wandered back to Draco. She was a bit curious as to why Draco hadn't shown up to the restaurant in weeks. Maybe her threat scared him off? Ginny laughed to herself at the memory, Draco's face slightly falling when she threatened to turn him in to her Auror brothers. She only said that to scare him, since she couldn't really go off and tell her brothers anyway. It was a promise she made to Dumbledore. Ginny scowled a bit. "Stop thinking about Draco!"

She had arrived to the apartment and waited for the elevator, and when it arrived, she got in and pressed the '2'. As it descended up, she kept thinking on what she was going to wear to the party next week. Should she go flashy or casual? Maybe she could ask for Rebecca's advice. She shrugged as the elevator stopped and she went to her room. She got out of her uniform then looked at the time. It was only 8:30. She felt stupid for not eating dinner. Glancing at the kitchen, she frowned. "I don't feel like making something," she mumbled aloud. "I guess I'll go out and eat somewhere." With that, she got up and dressed in layers of casual clothes, bundled up in her coat, and headed out. She went out the lobby doors and headed out for dinner, snow starting to fall from the sky.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**A/n: **__Sorry for all of that explainatory stuff. I just wanted to tell it from Gin's POV, and clear up a couple of things. Also, there is no restaurant here in my town with that restaurant, I just made it up :p Please review~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: **__Sorry for the long wait! School has come up and homework and I'm rushing around for my club trip to D.C. this coming Thursday and Friday. *dizzies and faints* Gomen! Anywho, enough! Time to get on with chapter four! And thanks for the reviews, you guys! :D And don't worry, there will be some D/G interaction here!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harry Potter, but of course, OCs are mine...exceeept, one reference to another OC. You'll know it when you see it ;D Harry Potter's original characters belong to God-I mean...J.K. Rowling (but what's the difference? |D)_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Christmas Eve had finally come. The night of the party. Ginny had put on a tight black dress that had small sleeves, and stopped just above her knees Her hair was tied in a ponytail. All day long, she had been humming along to Christmas carols. Her flat-_apartment _ (Damn! She really needed to remind herself that in the states, the darned things weren't called "flats") was decorated in gorgeous Christmas decorations. Even if Christmas was to be spent at the Burrow, she still enjoyed decorating.

"Sweet Merlin, I just _needed _a party to go to!" Ginny exclaimed to no one but herself and the air. "I can finally let all my stress over the past few weeks come out of me by dancing like an idiot!" She added that final part with a giggle as she looked over herself in the mirror. Her make-up wasn't caked on-it was just right. Her earrings practically sparkled in the light. Satisfied with her appearance, Ginny slipped on her black high heels and thick winter coat and made her way to the party.

As she entered the party, a butler took her coat for her and put it in the coat room. Ginny looked around and grinned at all of the people. It was your basic party, people talking, loud music blaring, and couples snogging or dry-humping each other. Ginny ignored the public displays of affection and looked around for Rebecca. She found her friend and quickly came over and sat by her on a bar stool.

Rebecca grinned at Ginny. "I knew you'd make it, Gin!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend. Ginny giggled softly and looked aroud more. "Isn't this place cool?" Rebecca asked, brushing a lock of ebony hair behind her ear.

"It is! I've only been here for such a short time, but I already know it's a cool party!" Ginny replied in confirmation.

"Well let's not be boring prunes and get up and dance!" Rebecca said loudly, standing up and bringing Ginny with her to the middle of the dance floor.

Quite a number of songs later, Ginny was still dancing and was giggling like an idiot. She felt carefree while she danced. She knew she was embarrassing herself, but she didn't care in the least. Some people were laughing with her and some rolled their eyes. Rebecca had gone away songs ago with some boy and they disappeared, probably to snog or to shag. Ginny threw her hands up in the air and sang along to the music.

At a random table, a certain blonde haired man with silver eyes had watched the redheaded girl dance silly. He took a sip of his wine, his eyes still trained on her. As much as he hated to admit it, the Weaslette sure was..._entrancing _with her dancing. Draco shook his head. "Must be this wine," he muttered to himself, squinting at his glass. He looked up again and saw Ginny being asked to dance by some man. Ginny had happily obliged, and now the two were dancing.

They moved gracefully, looking like they were meant to dance together. This of course upset Draco. But it was only because he wasn't the centre of attention. He had a deeper feeling in his gut that screamed "HA! Keep telling yourself that, Drakey-wakey! YOU'RE JEALOUS OF THEM!" Draco groaned, rubbing his head.

A random woman with black hair and red and purple streaks (she looked like a freaky goth) came up to him and winked at him. "Hi, wanna have sex? I'm Ebony Dark-" Draco cut her off by splashing wine at her.

"NO. Get lost!" he said loudly, impatiently.

The girl-_Ebony-_screeched and stomped away, pulling out a razor to cut herself. Draco rolled his eyes. What a freak.

Whoa whoa whoa. Hold the phone! Draco..._Draco Malfoy _turned down an invitation by a woman to _shag? _How in the name of Merlin did that happen? He had a reputation as The-Boy-Who-Shagged-Almost-All-of-Hogwarts-Ladies! How the fuck did he turn down a willing invitation? He _had _been watching Ginny, though...he looked up quickly again and saw Ginny was now dancing alone again. He shook his head again. He didn't like this feeling. He couldn't be jealous of other men wanting to be close to the Weaslette! He pushed his wine glass away. "I think I've had enough wine," he muttered, getting up and leaving.

Ginny saw him out of the corner of her eye. She shrugged, not lingering on the thought of how..._attractive _he looked when he left...Ginny groaned, figuring she had too much hyper-gas or something and went to sit down.

After another two hours, Ginny was finally on her way home. She walked in the cold, hunching her shoulders as if that would keep her warm. She entered the apartment building and looked in the lobby to see Draco sitting on a sofa. She blinked, surprised, and went over.

"Malfoy, why are you just sitting there staring at your shoes?" she inquired. Draco's head shot up and searched her face.

"I'm not staring at my shoes, Weaslette. I'm still getting sober is all," he finally answered, curtly at that. Ginny withdrew slightly at his small bit of venom.

"I saw you at the party tonight."

"So? I wanted to see if I could get lucky."

"Oh? And how did that go, might I ask?" she asked, snerking to herself.

"I splashed my wine all over some freak goth girl who offered herself," he muttered, obviously humiliated.

"_You? _Turn down a shag?" Ginny mocked. "How unlike you!" Draco glared at her.

"Why are you here, Weaslette? Stalking me?" he asked.

"Why would I want to stalk _you?" _Ginny asked, crossing her arms impatiently. "I just so happen to _live _here, Malfoy."

"Like it matters."

Ginny analyzed him, his appearance making her feel giddy a bit mentally. She shook her head. Apparently Draco was doing the same. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her mature and gorgeously painted face, her nice cleavage, her gorgeous curves...

He stood up abruptly. "I'm going to my apartment. Merry Christmas Eve," he muttered, stomping up the stairs, ignoring the elevator. Ginny sighed and went to the elevator to turn in for the night.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next day brought Christmas. Ginny had woken up early and grabbed the presents from her to her family. She got some Floo powder, threw it into the fire, and said loudly, "THE BURROW!", and she was quickly transported to her home back in England. She stumbled a bit as she came out of the fireplace, but she quickly composed herself. She saw no one but Molly, her mother, was awake this early. Ginny quietly slipped the presents under the tree and then came in to the kitchen where Molly was focused intently on cooking.

"Hi, mum!" Ginny said, hugging her mother from behind.

Molly jumped. "Ginevra Molly Weasley! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" she said quickly, obviously frustrated at being interrupted. Nonetheless, she still gave Ginny one of her famous hugs that lasted for a while, then she let go.

"I see you're busy. Want any help, mum?" Ginny asked her mother.

"No, dear. I'm making progress, but I've got more to make by dinner tonight. I have so many mouths to feed!" Molly chattered, measuring flour for what Ginny guessed would be for a pie. She had flour all over her pajamas, not like it mattered to her of course. "Ginny, honey, why don't you go in the living room and rest a bit? Everyone will probably wake up in an hour or two."

Ginny nodded and headed into the room to go take a small nap on the couch.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ginny had woken up to the sound of her father waking up and greeting Molly. Shortly after was the sound of Fred and George sliding down the banister with identical grins. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they screamed in unison, landing flawlessly on the floor with their feet and not their faces. Ginny giggled at them. Same old Forge and Gred.

"Hello, sweet little sister," Fred said, grinning and ruffling Ginny's hair.

Ginny swatted his hand away. "I'm not so little anymore!" she giggled.

"But you are to us!" George defended.

"Oh, whatever," Ginny grinned, standing up and yawning.

"You've gotten so mature since we last saw you!" said Fred.

"You're so attractive, we may..." George.

"...kick some bloody guy arse if they try to date you!" Fred. ("WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" shouted Molly)

Ginny snickered and rolled her eyes. "I think I can quite handle myself, Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

"Hey!" Fred and George pouted. They decided to go bug their mother.

Soon was the sound of Harry and Hermione coming down the stairs, trailing behind their four-year-old son, James, who was practically a speeding bullet as he ran down the stairs because it was Christmas. Harry got down first and grabbed James before he could do something even sillier. Hermione chuckled at her son and husband, shaking her head. "I have no idea where he gets his energy," she said, smiling. She was already six months along with another child. Harry shrugged and kissed Hermione.

"Maybe he got it from me," he suggested. Hermione snerked. "What?"

"If I recall, you've never had that much energy!" she giggled.

Harry rolled his eyes now and grinned, kissing James on the head. "Ew," James pouted, staring up at Harry with his identical green eyes but Hermione's brown hair.

Ginny came over and hugged Harry and Hermione. "Hi, you guys!"

"Hello Ginny," Hermione smiled as she hugged Ginny back. "My Merlin, you look more mature!" Ginny blushed. "It's just maturing is all. I'm getting older, so of course I look more mature."

Harry smiled. "Hermione, are you _switching teams _for Ginny?" he teased. Hermione gave Harry a serious look.

"Of course not, Harry! I love Ginny, but not in _that _way!" Harry laughed.

"I was only kidding, love," he replied, kissing Hermione again. Hermione tried to protest, but gave up as she let her husband's lips win the argument.

Ginny smiled at the two. They really were perfect for each other, and she was happy for her friend.

"Gin! It's been so long!"

Ginny turned again to face the staircase and grinned at her brother Ron coming down the stairs, holding onto his son, Ethan, and Luna yawning behind Ron. Their son had Luna's hair colour and Ron's blue eyes and freckles. Ethan was no older than three, and he was obviously anxious to get out of Ron's grasp so he could play with his friend James. "Hey, Ron," Ginny greeted, hugging Ron once he came down, and she then hugged Luna.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny," Luna said dreamily to her friend. "I couldn't wait, so here is my gift to you," she continued, holding out a box for Ginny. Ginny smiled and opened the gift to find ruby red earrings and a necklace. The jewlery seemed to have...a live feeling to them, as if they were more than just colourful stones. Ginny's face lit up.

"Thank you, Luna, these are beautiful!" she exclaimed, hugging Luna again. Luna smiled. Ethan struggled in Ron's hold again.

"Daddy, lemme go!" the boy whined. Ron chuckled and put his son down and he ran over to Harry and Hermione so he could play with James.

About a half an hour later, the oldest Weasley brothers had come to the Burrow via Floo network. Percy was grumbling at the dirt from the fireplace that got all over his coat.

"It's about time you all showed up," Molly sighed, exasperated. "I thought you weren't going to show up!"

Arthur smiled. "Want to head into the living room and exchange presents now?" he asked everyone. The kids (and Fred and George) piped up excitedly, cheering affirmative responses. Ethan and James ran into the living room first and sat on the floor, looking for their presents.

"James! Ethan!" Hermione called, slightly annoyed. She and Harry, and Ron and Luna went after their children. Ginny smiled, slightly sad. Bill noticed.

"What is it, Ginny?" he asked his sister.

"Oh, nothing..." she replied, forcing a smile. Truthfully, she was a bit jealous of the families. She was still single and childless, whereas all of her friends were already married and had families started. "I'm fine, really. So...Fleur's not coming?"

Bill shook his head. "She was very busy when I left. She had to spend Christmas with her side of the family. We'll celebrate Christmas tomorrow night though." Ginny nodded in understanding.

She and the rest of the Weasleys entered the living room and watched the youngest children open their presents, their faces lighting up at their new wizarding toys.

Fred and George got exotic jokes from other joke shops from other countries. Charlie got new dragon handling gloves. Harry and Ron got more Quidditch stuff. Hermione got just what she asked for: more books as usual. Molly got certificates for a wizard spa in Romania for days whenever she was trying to recover from stress. Arthur got the new volume of Muggle studies. Percy received new decor for his office in the Ministry of Magic. Luna got new unusual jewlery and an encyclopedia of very strange creatures so she could look out for more. Ginny got new clothes. Bill hadn't gotten anything, since he _insisted _he didn't need anything more.

When it came time for dinner, Ginny found she couldn't bring herself to enjoy the meal. She ate it all to make Molly happy, but she didn't enjoy it because well...this year, she finally mentally snapped at being alone. She excused herself early and went outside. Hermione excused herself as well and followed Ginny outside.

"Hermione, leave me alone, I'm fine." Ginny didn't sound convincing. A hand rested on her shoulder.

"Ginny, we may not be very close friends, but I know when something's up with you. What's wrong?" Hermione insisted, in which her response was a sad sigh from Ginny.

"Hermione..." she started. "I'm still single. While you and everyone else have families to tend to and spend time with, I have no one. I mean the Burrow is my family and all, but...I don't have my _own _family. I don't want to be single for the rest of my life."

Hermione frowned, unsure of how to approach Ginny's dilemma. Finally, she gave in. "Ginny, you're still single because you just haven't found the right guy yet. If you wait longer, you'll find your Prince Charming." She smiled at her friend. "Just listen to your heart. When you find the right one, you'll know."

"But how will I know he's for me?"

"Just think of your crush on Harry...ten times more powerful than that. That's how you'll know he's for you," Hermione responded with a smile.

Ginny returned the smile. "Okay. Thanks, 'mione." She and Hermione exchanged hugs.

"Now let's go back in," Hermione said calmly, leading Ginny back inside to spend the rest of Christmas with everyone.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

11:52 p.m.

Draco poured himself champagne in his dimly lit apartment room and lifted his glass. "Merry Christmas, Draco," he muttered to himself. He took a sip of the clear alcohol and pinched the bridge of his nose. Christmas had been a sore loser this year. Well, obviously, since his Malfoy-ness couldn't be spoiled like it had years before. He used to get luxurious gifts from his mother and his father, but since he was on the run and Narcissa was in hiding (and such nice gifts would be risky), he wasn't able to have anything very nice. Well, his mother had owled Snape, and Snape came to Draco's apartment with the letter he received from Narcissa, meant for Draco.

Narcissa was having a good time. She was living in a town with no wizards or witches (Dumbledore had successfully made sure there wasn't), and so she was able to be comfortable. She did know her restrictions and how she should _never _use magic unless completely necessary, such as warning Dumbledore or Snape of any emergencies or things of the sort. The smallest magic she could perform was owling at the moment. Anything bigger would raise eyebrows in the Ministry of Magic. Narcissa was having a fun Christmas and she met some nice Muggles (surprising, coming from a Malfoy-err, Malfoy widow now), and became friends with them. Draco scoffed at that. Leave it to his mother to be soft. At least she sent Draco some Muggle money in case he ever needed it, and asked him to contact her whenever he was able to.

Snape had gotten Draco an Invisibility Cloak just in case he ever needed it. Draco made a mental note to himself to use it and freak out Muggles. And Snape of course, mentioned that Dumbledore sent his best wishes.

Now Draco was spending Christmas alone. He had no one. He must have had an intimidating presence around him that made him a woman repellent. But then again, he wouldn't want to shag a _Muggle. _Such actions would be distasteful. And how could he ask a woman witch? The whole wizarding world thought he was _dead!_ But the only one who knew he was still alive was...that Weaslette.

He smacked his head. "I should probably stop drinking. Every time I do, I think of that stupid little Weasle!"

Sighing, Draco finished his champagne and made his way to bed. He stared at the ceiling in contempt before he drifted off to sleep, nightmares of Voldemort and being caught by the Ministry and being executed.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**A/n: **__There was chapter four! Sorry the party was so short. I thought it'd be significant, but it turned out not to. I mean it was important in its own way. Draco noticed Ginny woohoo. Don't worry, more D/G will come in the near future, I promise! _

_And I realize in HP, one of the twins (George I believe) dies, but in case you didn't relaize, this is an AU~ Thanks for all your lovely reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: **__Here we go! Chapter 5 of __For Better__!_

_Oh, and for the review from some reviewer *forgot your name sorry*, 1) I didn't take the time difference into consideration. Thank you for pointing it out. I know of them, but I forgot to put it in the story. 2)The goth girl cutting herself is a My Immortal reference, from that infamously bad Harry Potter fanfiction. It was just poking fun at the story, it wasn't meant to be taken completely serious. 3) Draco got a small bit of money from Narcissa because she felt Draco would need some more on hand instead of withdrawing a lot of money from his secret Malfoy vault that he was left. He still has much money put away, but withdrawing too much since he's in hiding and thought "dead" to the wizarding world, taking so much money would raise eyebrows in the Ministry of Magic and other high wizard officials. It'd be hard for even Dumbledore and Snape to come up with some reason as to why the money was vanishing. And he has an apartment because getting a manor or something would be pretty odd for the circumstances. He'd have to wait a while to get a higher scale of housing, just to keep him safer for a few more years until the paranoia passes. But thanks for the critiquing! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Do I own Harry Potter? Nope. Maybe I will one day! *shakes fist* And I don't own the lyrics to the song at the beginning. Nelvana and Debbie Harry do I believe._

Weeks. It had been weeks since Draco and Ginny saw each other. But Ginny didn't care. She knew her mission was to keep an eye on Draco, but from what she could tell, he was getting along greatly, minus the fact that he had no social life. She was back at work, hating the cold beginning of February. As she wiped off a table from customers who just left, she saw Rebecca seat a man with silvery-blonde hair in the table next to the one she was wiping down. Ginny scrubbed more intently, ignoring the fact he was there. Rebecca took Draco's order and rushed off to give it to the chef.

From that very table, Draco couldn't help but smirk to himself and gaze at Ginny, her back facing him as she scrubbed the table. He hated to admit it again, but he couldn't help but admit that time did the redhead well, making her look ten times more sexy with her new curves. He smirked again when his eyes landed on her bum. She was so oblivious to him. Draco's lunch (a croissant and black coffee. Yum) was delivered and he started eating the food.

"_Oh, what will the signal be for your eyes to see me? Watching offside as I wait just in case you need me, so I still will set the stage, send my thoughts to you, I'm receiving every wave that sent love sent love through..._" Ginny sang to herself as she continued cleaning the table. Draco had picked up on her singing and smirked, swallowing his second bite of his lunch.

"Oh, so I guess I get music while I eat?" he remarked, grinning as he saw Ginny's blushing face as she turned around. She was obviously embarrassed.

"S-sod off, Malfoy!" she shot back.

"I don't think I will. I enjoy this lunch and I don't want to leave just yet." His grin widened. Ginny stammered incoherrently then blushed again, finishing the table and moving to another to clean. "Hey," Draco said, shrugging, "I didn't say you were a bad singer. You're pretty good at it."

Ginny chose to ignore him. Rebecca came back in to check on Draco to see if his meal was satisfactory. Then she walked over to Ginny. "That man is so cute," she remarked dreamily, oggling the oblivious Draco. Ginny frowned. "I wonder if he's single?" Ginny's frowned deepened even more. "What?" Rebecca asked, holding her hands up in defense.

"No! He's a giant prat!" Ginny spat, her face turning red again. Rebecca shrunk back and looked like a kicked puppy. Ginny sighed, rubbing her temple. "Look, I knew him back in..." _Don't talk about Hogwarts!_-"school and he made my life a living Hell. And my brother Ron's life as well."

"Gin, that was _years _ago! He's probably changed by now!" Rebecca defended her case. "Not everyone is a jerk forever!"

"You wouldn't understand, Becka." Ginny sighed again. Draco was listening and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "He'll probably trample all over you anyway."

"Well I won't know know unless I try, will I?" Rebecca said, winking and turning to Draco. She gave him her number and he stared at her like she grew two heads. Rebecca frowned. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested at the moment," Draco drawled, finishing the last bite of his croissant. Rebecca looked upset but didn't press the issue and nodded, standing up to go back to Ginny.

"You were right," Rebecca muttered, frowning. Ginny smirked in an _I told you so _way. Rebecca stuck out her tongue and went back into the kitchen to take some other table their order. Ginny crossed her arms and glared at Draco. He stared back, looking bored.

"What's the story?" Draco asked Ginny. Ginny raised her brow now.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked what your deal was. Why are you conveniently here where I happen to reside now, Weaslette?" Draco explained further, looking amused. "And why are you a waitress?"

Ginny bit her lip. Should she really tell Draco now why she was here too? To tell him that she was basically his distant babysitter? No...yes...why does he have to ask such questions?! Ginny exhaled. "I'm a waitress because I like working with people. And this job is fun...But this job will be temporary. I'm staying as a waitress until I find a nicer looking job. Maybe a school teacher. I'm not sure."

"I see. Makes sense. Weasleys and their interest for Muggles... But you still didn't answer my first question. Why are you _here?" _Draco inquired further, his eyes seeming to analyze her very soul. Ginny gulped, uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to live somewhere nice where there weren't too many people..." she muttered. Draco qwerked an eyebrow.

"Really? Then why not settle for a city no one likes? One that is so boring? Why a place in Ohio? I mean the state's not that exciting to begin with, but why choose here?"

"I just wanted to!"

"Don't lie to me, Weaslette. I can tell you're lying about why you're here."

Ginny sucked the inside of her mouth. Drat. Should she just spit out the truth? She twirled a lock of her red hair. "Because I had to..."

"You had to?"

"I-I gotta go and take another table's order; they're getting agitated!" Ginny sputtered quickly, turning and dashing off to another patron who had indeed looked ready to flip a table because he wasn't waited on yet. Draco rolled his eyes. Stupid Weasleys...

But of course there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling she was only here in this city and _the same apartment building_ because of this plan Dumbledore came up with. Yes, that had to be it. She was probably here to keep him in check. Draco sneered. Malfoys don't need babysitting! But on the other hand, Ginny's brothers Percy and Ron were in the Ministry, so maybe they knew about him being here and sent Ginny as a spy to turn him in when she found a way to rat him out and have him executed. That thought made Draco pale slightly.

Draco stood, placing the tip on his table and heading to the front to pay his bill. He glanced at Ginny and they locked eyes for several moments. Ginny frowned at him when he came over to her. He cornered her against a wall. Her face turned red in frustration.

"What do you want, Githead?" she fumed.

"Githead. Clever," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes. Then his look got serious again and he glared at her. "I want answers from you, Weasley. You and me are going to have a good discussion tonight."

"I...what-?" Ginny was taken aback at his words. Demand answers? Who did he think he was!

"I'd think spending time with Granger, her intelligence would rub off on you, but I guess I was mistaken," he muttered in annoyance.

"You bloody jerk-!" Ginny started. Draco put a hand on her shoulder firmly.

"Fine, fine, sorry," he forced himself to say, sounding disgusted with himself for apologizing to a Weasley. He exhaled and composed himself. "I just want to know some things. How about you come to dinner with me tonight? I'll...*sigh* I'll buy for both of us." Draco looked so humiliated saying these things to her. "But just so you know, Wealsey, I don't take 'no' for an answer."

Ginny's eyes scanned his face, her frustration fluctuating. She let out a course breath and then looked down at her feet. "What time?"

Draco smirked. He got her into his hands now. "How about seven? I'll meet you in the apartment building lobby."

Ginny nodded slowly. Draco's smirk widened. "Great," he said. "See you tonight, Weaslette!" He laughed and left the restaurant. Ginny glared at his back as he left. She looked at the clock and groaned. An hour left of her shift. Too bad today wasn't one of her night shift days.

A couple of hours later, Dumbledore was in his office doing some paperwork when one of the house-elves scurried in. Dumbledore looked down at the thing and his eyes twinkled as usual. "Yes, Meech?"

"S-sir, a Miss Weesley is here. She needs to ask a question to you sir," Meech replied timidly, scratching one of his large ears gingerly.

"I see. Let her in," Dumbledore replied calmly. Meech nodded and left quickly, and Ginny made an appearance in his office. "Ah, Miss Ginny Weasley. Great to see you again."

Ginny smiled a little at her old headmaster. "Thanks. Your Floo Network needs to be fixed. I tried coming to the one in your office, but I saw it was out of order, so I had to come all the way from the Gryffindor Common Room. Luckily nobody was there." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"I trust everything is going well?" Dumbledore inquired, folding his hands on his desk.

"Yes it is," Ginny shrugged. Dumbledore motioned for her to take a seat and so she did. "I think Draco's caught me."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"He seems pretty suspicious about the fact that he and I are very close in living..." she sighed. "And he wants me to go out to dinner with him tonight at seven, America time, so he can find out why I'm actually there. Dumbledore, should I tell him why I'm really there?"

Dumbledore thought for a few minutes, Ginny became unnerved by the silence and she fidgeted a bit. When some time passed still in silence and Ginny thought she was about to explode, the headmaster finally spoke again.

"Yes, Miss Weasley. I suppose you should. He needs to know someone else is looking out for him besides Severus and I," he elaborated, adjusting his spectacles. Ginny nodded hestiantly.

"But I thought you said before that I shouldn't tell him about my role in this..." she started. Dumbledore held up his hand.

"I think now he should probably know. The last couple of times he and I communicated, he seemed somewhat paranoid about seeing you, which is understandable because two of your brothers are in the Ministry and the Ministry is still unforgiving with Death Eaters," he said slowly. "I just think he needs to know there's another person on his side that can easily be near him and not just close by Floo Network or the very rare owl. And who knows? He may earn a new friend in the process."

"What do you mean 'new friend?'" Ginny inquired, but she had a feeling she knew what Dumbledore was referring to. She bit her lip. Oh Merlin. Thaaaat's Dumbledore for you. Making bonds between two completely different people and making them friends. Amazing yet irritating. Ginny nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Dumbledore," she said, smiling a little. Dumbledore nodded and returned her smile. "I should go now. It's almost three o'clock back in the States and I really need some time to relax before...returning to see _him._"

"Alright, Miss Weasley. And don't worry, the Floo Network in my office should be fixed by the end of this week. But until then, don't be scared to send me an owl," he replied.

Ginny nodded and left the wise wizard's office to go back...home.

_**A/n:**__ Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Lenore fanfiction reading and Senior year shit has been keeping me busy for the past couple of weeks. And about Floo in Dumbledore's office, I just took a swing. I can't recall if he had a fireplace in his office or not, so please go easy on me. And thank you guys so much for reading and giving awesome reviews!_

_Next chapter is D/G's "dinner" *cough*itssoadate*cough**cough* Blasted coughing! ;D_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n: **__HAHA! YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD, HUH? HUHHUHHUHHUH? *bounces like a hyper child XD* Sorry for not updating my stories sooner. I lost interest in this story and only recently got inspiration to pick up on them. Plus I had to work on end of the year senior stuff and graduation, so...*shrug* blame school for lack of updates. BUT AT LEAST I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**Disclaimer: **__J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and its familiar characters. If I DID own Harry Potter, Harmony, Drinny, Runa, Snily, and Cissatrix and/or Lucius/Bellatrix would have been canon._

Ginny looked herself over in the mirror one last time before she was ready to go out on her..._meeting _with Draco this evening. As much as it seemed like a date, Ginny had to keep reminding herself that it was definitely _not _a date! ...why was she even thinking of it that way anyway? Ginny shook her head and put on her high heels, then grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

She was wearing a mint green dress that stopped just before her knees, and thick black straps at the top. Her hair was styled in a bun with some loose strands hanging on the sides of her face. She was also wearing the jewelry she got for Christmas from her close friend Luna Lovegood. Ginny looked completely beautiful. But for _Malfoy? _It was just a meeting! Ginny kept shaking her head. Shoot, if she kept doing that, her head might spin off her neck!

The elevator finally stopped at the apartment lobby. As the doors opened, Ginny sucked in her breath as she saw Draco standing there, looking..._stunning. _Ginny tried her best to hide her flushing cheeks and stepped out of the elevator. Draco looked up at her and his jaw dropped slightly. Ginny was...actually _beautiful! _

He quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. He put on his usual smirk and crossed his arms. "Well, who knew you could clean up so well, Weaselette?"

Giinny gave a bittersweet grin in reply and patted his shoulder a little too rough. "Why, thank you, Ferret. And I never knew a rodent could also clean up so well!" Draco's eyes darkened in annoyance for a minute than he sighed.

"Let's get this over with, Weaslette," he muttered, offering his arm. Ginny took it and flushed slightly. Draco led her out to a taxi and they got in the back.

"So where are we going, Malfoy?" she asked, sounding like she'd rather drink poison than be with him. "Are you going to take me to the woods and Avada Kedavra me? Because that'd be stupid...my family would know somethings u-!" She was cut off by Draco's snorting.

"You seriously talk too much, Weaslette," he chuckled, but grimly. "Of course I wouldn't Avada Kedavra your arse off. And not just because of your brothers being top Aurors. I wouldn't kill it because...while I'm cruel sometimes..." Ginny interrupted him and scoffed. Draco rolled his eyes and continued, "...alright, _most _of the time...I would never have the guts to kill anyone. Remember the whole thing with Dumbledore in my sixth year? I couldn't bring myself to kill him! Even _he _knew I wasn't a killer! Luckily your Order saved him..."

Ginny was a bit surprised by this, but she had to admit she somewhat admired him for at least being a bit honest. The rest of the ride was in silence. The taxi finally stopped at their destination and draco got out, paying the cab driver. He helped Ginny out and she looked at the restaurant. It was white and looked like a two story, fancy house, so she was astonished that it was a restaurant. The name was _l'Auberge. _No doubt the place was high class and very expensive. She looked at Draco with an open mouth. Draco gently pulled her along and sighed. "I told you I'm paying, so don't worry, Weaslette. You probably couldn't even afford the water here! And you should close your mouth unless you want pesky birds to make nests in it."

Draco had reservations set for them so they were seated very quickly and they took their orders. Draco had ordered wine for them both. Ginny frowned slightly. "Malfoy, I don't drink wine..." she muttered once the waiter left them on their own.

"Well you start tonight," he replied nonchalantly, leaning back slightly in his chair as he studied her.

Ginny sighed. "Malfoy, cut any crap you plan to make, and just cut to the chase and ask me what you wanted to know."

Draco chuckled. "My, my, agitated, are we?" Ginny's Weasley temper boiled up a bit and Draco put up a hand. "I'm kidding. Fine. I'll ask."

"Good," Ginny breathed, folding her arms. "I'm listening."

Draco thought for a moment or two then leaned closer slightly and folded his hands together in a serious way. "First off, _why _are you here, Weaslette? The same city, same apartment complex...why?"

Ginny huffed. "First of all, don't call me Weaslette or I won't tell you anything! Call me Ginny!"

Draco sighed. "Okay, _Ginny. _Why are you here?"

"Well, Malfoy-"

"Enough formalities, Ginny, and call me Draco."

"_Draco. _I'm here because...Dumbledore asked me to," she answered. She spent the next few minutes telling him of her mission and everything else. Draco sighed.

"I should have known it was Dumbledore's plan," he muttered. "That old man gave me a fright! I thought you were under a secret mission from the Ministry!"

"But you're dead to everyone but me, Snape, Dumbledore, and your mother," Ginny frowned.

"Yeah, but your family is so damn stubborn. And being in the Ministry makes it better! And since our families have been at it for centuries, of course your brothers will keep thinking I'm still alive! And they did a damn great job convincing the rest of the Ministry, no doubt!" Draco groaned in exhaustion and rubbed his temple when the food and wine arrived. He thanked the waiter and poured himself and Ginny some wine.

"And because I know how bloody stubborn the Ministry is, I can hardly sleep anymore because I keep thinking that as each day passes, they are closer to finding out I'm not really dead and that I am hiding...and once they do, well...my head will be served on a platter for them that very night..." he continued, picking at his food.

"But Dumbledore has you protected right now, so there's no way the Ministry will find you-" Ginny started. Draco laughed grimly.

"Oh yeah? Well that fool isn't as great as everyone thinks he is! I'm sure the Ministry will find _some _way to get around him and find me! It's only a matter of time before they get me!" he raved, slamming his fist on the table, but not hard enough to knock over the wine.

Ginny looked at him sympathetically. She actually felt for him for once. He really was scared. Years ago, Ginny would have laughed in his face for showing fear, but now...she felt bad for him. Yeah, he made her life (along with her brother and friends' lives) a living Hell, but now...? She saw his true fear and it was no laughing matter. If one's very _life _was at stake every moment of the day, it'd be very serious.

She didn't know what possessed her to do so, but she reached a hand out and covered Draco's fist with her gentle hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and gave a small smile, making said young man surprised. He studied her face to find any mockery or other motive, but found none, so he relaxed some.

"Hey," she said softly, "don't worry. I'm by your side in the flesh every day from now on. I won't let the Ministry find you. It's my job. I won't let anything happen to you."

Draco smiled at Ginny. An actual _smile! _Ginny blushed, realizing this was the first time she'd seen a smile from him that wasn't fake or scornful. He looked so attractive smiling! Ginny sighed. Why on earth was she constantly thinking of how attractive Draco was?

_**A/n: **__I decided to put this chapter into two parts. Next part soon hopefully. I decided to end it there because I'm sleepy at the moment and I just really don't feel like adding more yet~ ;D Thanks for reviewing!_


End file.
